


Milagro de Noche Buena

by baehvns



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baehvns/pseuds/baehvns
Summary: Justo en uno de los momentos más esperados del año, la Noche Buena, Johnny no se imaginaba encontrar a un niño perdido o convertirse involuntariamente en un símbolo de esperanza para alguien. Hey, comenzaba a creerse una nueva clase de Santa Claus.





	Milagro de Noche Buena

Los días cercanos a la navidad solían estar repletos de trabajo o clientes que esperaban hasta el último minuto para realizar sus pedidos antes de regresar a recogerlos, y eso claramente representaba una sutil molestia para el joven sastre. ¿Cómo no? Era el tipo de persona que organizaba toda su rutina hasta el punto de tener definido paso por paso lo que haría durante el día, con un tiempo establecido, ¡y esas tareas extras desorganizaban todo su plan! Lo sacaban completamente de ritmo, por así decirlo.

Pero bueno, Johnny era una persona demasiado amable y paciente como para negarse a ayudar a alguien en apuros justo en fechas de fiesta, de eso no cabía duda, sin embargo no le resultaba sencillo evitar molestarse cuando se veía en la obligación de mantenerse trabajando hasta tardes horas de la noche atendiendo pedidos y terminando trajes ¡todo por la necesidad de dinero! Ah… parecía que Dios estaba probando qué tan humilde podía llegar a ser.

Ya tenía lo suficiente ahorrado para los siguientes días y también había comprado los regalos para sus familiares, amigos, compañeros y algunos niños que frecuentaban la iglesia de su pueblo, pero… aun así aceptó encargos de última hora porque un dinerito extra nunca estaba mal. ¿O era eso una equivocación?

Eso le pasaba por ambicioso y oportuno.

Por esa razón realmente no tenía el derecho de quejarse al estar abandonado la sastrería a la diez de la noche, cuatro horas después del cierre normal, cuando casi ya no había personas laburando y las familias se encontraban reunidas en el calor del hogar, cuando el frío comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más hasta el punto de colarse por sus huesos y por lo tanto ya no había niños jugando fuera…

El castaño acomodó las llaves en su bolsillo, su mochila contra su espalda y la bufanda justa en el cuello antes de partir hacia su destino en busca del tan anhelado descanso. El clima gélido se sentía más y más potente con el paso de los segundos hasta el punto de hacer temblar sus piernas, provocando que fuese un poco más complicada la tarea de caminar.

O, bueno, se suponía que debía ser así y que, según su sentido común, esa sería la razón más lógica.

Entonces… ¿Por qué había un pequeño niño de blancas hebras sujetando sus pantalones como si su vida dependiera de ello? Podía jurar que se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, también.

¿Era momento de alarmarse?

— ¿Usted es el sastre? — Aquel infante siquiera le dio el chance de entender lo que sucedía, pues antes de que Johnny fuese capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna el menor ya había levantado su cabeza y clavado sus claros ojos en los ajenos. Que mirada tenía; inocente y pesada a la vez.

— Si… pero, espera un segundo. ¿Qué haces aquí solo, y tus padres?

Johnny miró en todas las direcciones que sus ojos podían alcanzar, buscando algún adulto cuya apariencia coincidiera con la del niño. Nada, ni una pista ¡Siquiera habían personas allí! La mirada regresó al más joven una vez más y pronto la confusión fue evidente en él. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía?

— Mi padre está en casa. — Aparentemente, el muchacho notó lo que estaba sucediendo y fue apresurado al hablar, sujetando con aún más insistencia que antes las prendas del castaño. No logró tranquilizarlo, al contrario; ahora estaba preocupado. ¿Se había escapado, acaso? — Necesito un regalo para mi papá. Mañana es navidad y no he conseguido nada bueno. Usted me puede ayudar, ¿verdad?

Casi podría jurar que sintió dolor y desesperación en su voz, a la vez que una pizca de esperanza y deseos infantiles. Sus brillantes ojos se mantenían sobre Johnny y amenazaban con derramar lágrimas muy pronto. ¿Qué se supone debía hacer, o pensar? Por como lucía, daba la sensación de que el chico había estado caminando por un largo rato.

Johnny removió su cabello con la diestra, sintiendo sus sentimientos encontrados.

Justo en uno de los momentos más esperados del año, la Noche Buena, Johnny no se imaginaba encontrar a un niño perdido o convertirse involuntariamente en un símbolo de esperanza para alguien. Hey, comenzaba a creerse una nueva clase de Santa Claus.

Finalmente, suspiró.

— Está bien, pero te llevaré a tu casa tan pronto tengas un regalo. — Dicho esto, la cara del menor se iluminó y pronto le dejó ver una sonrisa. Estaba feliz, muy feliz, y era evidente. Se apartó de él apenas recibió una respuesta afirmativa y dio unos saltitos en su lugar, al mismo tiempo que aplaudía.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — Johnny sintió su estómago moverse y necesitó apretar sus labios. En serio, ¿como decir no a un niño así? — Mi nombre es Allen, por cierto. ¿Usted hace trajes, verdad? Quiero comprarle uno.

— Los hago, pero no tendré uno listo para mañana… — Tampoco podía mentirle o darle falsas esperanzas. Notó la sutil decepción en el semblante ajeno, por lo que pronto se vió a sí mismo dándole una caricia en la cabeza. — Pero tengo algunos hechos de hace un tiempo, u otros accesorios. ¿Quieres verlos?

Sintiendo un golpe de energía regresar a su cuerpo el pequeño asintió, con efusividad, ganándose una débil sonrisa por parte del adulto. Harían las cosas rápidas para así llevar al infante a su hogar antes de que fuese más tarde. Johnny se giró y rebuscó en sus bolsillos una vez más para conseguir las llaves del local y abrirlo nuevamente, procediendo a encender las luces y dando paso al niño para que tuviera la libertad de explorar el interior tanto como quisiera.

Con clara ilusión en su mirada, el de blancas hebras observó cada rincón y cada pequeño detalle. Podía creer que era el momento más importante de esa Noche Buena, y claro ¡debía seleccionar un regalo ideal! Uno que fuese a gustarle a su papá, uno que fuese útil… memorable.

Después de todo, era la primera navidad que pasarían juntos desde que fue adoptado.

— Quiero este. — Indicó, señalando un sombrero de copa que descansaba sobre el estante. Johnny lo miró en silencio, era uno bastante caro.— Tenga.— El niño continuó, dejando una bolsa con dinero encima de lo que creyó era el escritorio principal. ¿La caja registradora estaría por ahí? No tenía idea, no alcanzaba a ver mucho.

Johnny tomó el sombrero seleccionado y miró al pequeño una vez más, recibiendo un asentimiento como confirmación. Ahí estaría su buena acción del día... 

— Solo hace falta una cosa. — Mencionó el mayor, dejando el regalo dentro de una caja y cubriendola con envoltura navideña. Además, añadió una etiqueta del local y una pequeña tarjeta donde se escribiría un corto mensaje. — Tu apellido, ¿cuál es?

— Oh. Soy Allen Walk… no, Allen Campbell.

Tras escuchar el apellido Johnny detuvo sus movimientos, lanzando una vez más la vista hacia el menor. Allen, quien por supuesto no dejó pasar ese gesto por alto, levantó lentamente una de sus cejas y sostuvo la mirada. ¿Por qué lo miraba con esa cara de sorpresa? Antes estuvo muy tranquilo...

— ¿Campbell?

— ¿Hay algún problema?

— No… no. Solo déjame enviar un mensaje. — Dicho esto, hizo exactamente lo que dijo; tomar su celular para enviar un mensaje a alguna persona. ¿No podía hacerlo después? — Aquí está tu regalo. ¡Gracias por comprar!

Allen rió, dando pasos rápidos hasta donde se encontraba el mayor para darle un abrazo y agradecerle profundamente. Después de un año completo de ahorros había valido la pena ¿no? Al final ¡pudo encontrar un regalo! Un regalo muy bueno, y este señor si le había ayudado un montón, contrario a los demás adultos que se negaron a vender algo para un niño en sus momentos de desesperación horas atrás.

El señor sastre era el mejor, sin duda alguna.

Sin embargo, la alegría de Allen no duró mucho. Después de ayudar a Johnny a recoger el local otra vez, y organizar, antes de cerrarlo se topó con una sorpresita extra: su tío. Allí se encontraba el hombre de dorados ojos y oscuro cabello, clavando la mirada al niño con la clara expresión de fastidio. Había desaprobación dibujada en todo su semblante y Allen pudo jurar que, de no ser por la presencia de Johnny allí, ya se habría ganado un buen sermón.

— Entonces aquí es donde estabas, pequeño… — El recién aparecido adulto entró al lugar y sin más dejó caer su mano sobre la cabeza de Allen, revolviendo su cabello sin delicadeza. No, siquiera la presencia de Johnny lo ayudó a evitar aquello. El muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro, esta vez denotando alivio, y guió su mirada hacia el sastre — Gracias por escribir, nos tenía a nada de reportarlo como secuestro.

— No es nada, Nea. Estaba casi teniendo un ataque de pánico con un niño perdido aquí.

Nea tomó a Allen, quien sostenía celosamente el obsequio contra su pecho, en brazos y miró de reojo el presente que traía consigo. Podía saber sin mucho esfuerzo que no había tenido dinero suficiente como para pagar el precio justo, mas conociendo a Johnny…al final revisó su bolsillo perezosamente, sacando de este un billete y extendiéndolo hacia el adulto. Al ver como dudaba en aceptarlo o no, con un suspiro simplemente se acercó y lo colocó directamente en la mano ajena.

— Quédate con el cambio.

— Lo dices como si no me debieras dinero.

— Sh, es noche buena. — El moreno le restó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano, sacando una sonrisa a Johnny una vez más.— Tú y yo ahora nos vamos, antes que Mana termine muriendo de angustia.

Nea agradeció una vez más a Johnny por haberle informado de la situación. ¿Quién lo diría? Allen fue a parar justo a la sastrería un buen amigo de la familia. En serio, ¿de dónde había escuchado sobre ese lugar? Antes de partir, observando por encima del hombro de su tío, Allen dirigió una última mirada a Johnny justo antes de sonreír.

— Feliz navidad, señor sastre. — Se despidió, agitando una de sus manos. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca escuchó el nombre de aquel que le había ayudado tanto… le preguntaría a Nea después.

Johnny correspondió su saludo, dirigiendo una sonrisa por igual.

— Feliz navidad.

Finalmente, justo cuando el reloj había marcado la media noche, Johnny podía regresar a su hogar. Pese a lo tarde que se encontraba saliendo del trabajo, pensaba que había sido el mejor inicio de la navidad que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Simplemente, esta es la versión en español de mi fic para Santa Secreto ♥ una acti del fandom.


End file.
